ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X: Return to Soleanna
Sonic X: Return to Soleanna is an upcoming 2010 animated film, scheduling for release worldwide on June 4, 2010. It will be the fourth film into the ''Sonic X'' film series and nearly based onto the original TV series Sonic X (2003-2006). Pre-production has began on October 2009, and animation begins on November 17, 2009, and events will set from 2006's Sonic the Hedgehog. Unlike the previous films, this is the first film automaticity to have a release in IMAX. On January 1, 2010, it was announced that it will be the final film into the Sonic X film series. Plot 20th Century Fox release the official Plot summary on November 11, 2009 reads: "Sonic the Hedgehog is planning to return to Soleanna to see his beloved friend Elise once again. Until now, new evil arrived King Lydio the Hedgehog as for Raven Radix's army helping him, following by Raven Radix's death, attemping to take over the world and also Sonic's hometown at the city of Station Square, by stealing the Chaos Emeralds, and kidnapping Elise several of times. Suddenly, Shadow the Hedgehog is joining evil, and the only thing is to rescue him as Sonic and friends will only have to do is to stop King Lydio for taking over, as he planning to destroy earth with a "Flame of Death". It is up to them to protect two worlds and keep Elise and Shadow save. During the time, Miles "Tails" Prower must face his two relationships between Cosmo and Cream the Rabbit." Cast *Jason Griffith as two characters: :*Sonic the Hedgehog, the protagonist of the series. He decides to return to Soleanna and see Elise again, and is protecting her and her and his world from evil. :*Shadow the Hedgehog, a artificially created life form in the design of a male, anthropomorphic hedgehog, similar to Sonic. King Lydio gave him a mission, as he joining evil. *Amy Palant as Miles Prower, a young fox who is Sonic's best friend and sidekick. He helps Sonic to protect the world. *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna, both Sonic's friend and rival. He helps Sonic to protect the world. *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose, a young and overly-cheerful female hedgehog, frequently shown to be completely in love with Sonic. She helps Sonic to protect the world. *Rebecca Handler as Cream the Rabbit, Amy's sidekick and best friend, who develops a crush on Tails. *Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat, a white, female bat. She helps Sonic to protect the world. *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman, is the main antagonist of the series. He helps Sonic to protect the world. *Maddie Blaustein as E-123 Omega, is the 24th and last of Doctor Eggman's E-100 series robots, specifically designed to contain and control Shadow the Hedgehog. He helps Sonic to protect the world. *Pete Capella as Silver the Hedgehog, a silver-furred 14-year-old anthropomorphic hedgehog from many years in the future of the main timeline. He helps Sonic to protect the world and dies into the film. *Ben Linkin as King Lydio the Hedgehog, 16-year-old young villain, similar than Sonic, Shadow and Silver, he has their same power born from the darkness world planning to take over the world. He than let Shadow the Hedgehog to give him a mission to help him rule the world. Casting Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock and Rebecca Honig reprises for the characters of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Doctor Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog. Griffith plays as two role for Sonic and his enemy twin Shadow. Palant plays as the voice of Sonic's pal, Tails. Green plays as also for Sonic's pal, Knuckles. Ortiz returned as the role of Sonic's girlfriend, Amy and allies Rouge by Delaney, Cream by Handler and his other enemy, Eggman played by Pollock. Lacey Chabert, who plays Elise from the 2006 game Sonic the Hedgehog will reprise her role. Ben Linkin will voice as King Lydio the Hedgehog, and said he will love to return for the sequel to let his character to continue for a battle till his death. Production Development On October 16, 2009, Sega wants a sequel for the movie, to make the franchise popular. That's where this time will be featuring characters from Mario game and a new villain. On November 6, 2009, the film has announced a title as Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, where is going to be about Sonic makes his return and see Elise once again, as her world is attack once again. Animation begins at the end of the year originally, but starts in November, for summer 2010 release, which is July 21, 2010, till the date later changed to June 4, 2010 confirmed from Fox. Rather than release Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic in June 2010, but moved it to October 2009, they are planning to make another one to come out in 2010, and to make Sega more popular. Director Dana McFarland, who directed the first three films; Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow and Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, said that he will return to direct this film. On January 1, 2010, Fox decided to release the movie as the final one into the movie franchise for it's popular video game franchise, as well to be the first movie to release in IMAX theaters, similar announcment for Shrek Forever After, Toy Story 3 and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. Animation Animation for Sonic X: Return to Soleanna begins on November 17, 2009, and will last for nearly couple of hours. It will draw a scene of a new villain appearing and planning on to take over the world. Following the scenes that Sonic seen Elise and new villain attemp to kidnapped her and take over the world. Scenes will seen a result of Silver's death. Marketing Since the announce of The Twilight Saga: Eclipse announcing for release in IMAX, Fox represents for Sonic X: Return to Soleanna to release in IMAX as well, to set the movie much darker, and much bigger than the previous films. It will opened in theaters on June 23, 2010, originally set to release on July 21, 2010, with it's new release date was the 18th anniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog release. A teaser trailer premiered online December 26, 2009. On January 1, 2010, the first promoto photo was released online. A full-trailer was to be released from DVD release of Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, before attached to Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, which is due on February 12, 2010. Sequel Fox signed up for more than two films of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, and for another film along with this film. The fifth instalment is due out in early summer 2011, as the story will continue on for Sonic getting a way to kill King Lydio for Silver after his death. But on January 1, 2010, it was announced that the film will not be made, cause of Fox announcing Sonic X: Return to Soleanna to be the final instalment. Sonic X fifth film has been reported as Hoax. References # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna to be released in IMAX. Wiki News. Retrieved December 21, 2009. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna to be the final Sonic X film. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. # ^ Fifth Sonic X films reporting as Hoax. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. # ^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Debuts! Wiki News. Retrieved December 26, 2009. # ^ Happy New Years! First Official of Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Photo Released! Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. # ^ Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Trailer Debuts on DVD Release of Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic. Wiki News. Retrieved December 26, 2009. External links *''Sonic X: Return to Soleanna'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Sonic X: Return to Soleanna'' at the Box Office Mojo *''Sonic X: Return to Soleanna'' at the Rotten Tomatoes